Presión intraocular
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: [Umekota/UmeTarou] De repente, Umehara deja de usar sus lentes y Nishiyama decide probar cuán deteriorada está su visión con un simple test de acercamiento. [Yuuichirou UmeharaxKoutaro Nishiyama] [Slash] [Seiyuu]


**Presión intraocular  
** Escrito por Megumi Asakura

No era viernes 13.  
No creía en los horóscopos- ni siquiera sabía de qué signo era.  
No le disgustaban los gatos negros.  
No había roto un espejo.  
No había pasado por debajo de una escalera.

No había hecho nada más que quedarse dormido con los lentes puestos, los cuales resbalaron de su rostro y cayeron a la alfombra de su dormitorio… de forma escandalosa. Era verdaderamente un milagro que se le hubieran roto.

Y para completar, al despertar, le puso su pie izquierdo encima, rompiendo el marco.

-Tendré que usar los lentes de contacto…

Eso no era problema. Así que se olvidó de ello por un par de días, ya en su próximo día de descanso podría ir a comprar lentes nuevos-

Si no se quedaba dormido.  
Con los lentes de contacto puestos.

* * *

No era que estaba siendo descuidado sino todo lo contrario: estaba siendo lo más cuidadoso posible con su trabajo, yendo de un lado a otro, estudiando, ensayando. Pero eso le jugó dos malas pasadas con menos de una semana de diferencia.

-Umehara-kun, no he podido conseguirte lentes para este domingo, todos necesitan 24 horas para armarlos.  
-No puede ser, ¡pensé que Tokio era distinto!  
-No cuando una emergencia así ocurre un sábado a la madrugada… No te preocupes. El domingo te lo puedes tomar; y si necesitas algo que requiera ver bien, como estudiar guiones, solamente decímelo y me voy a tu casa a ayudarte.  
-Perdón por todos los inconvenientes…  
-Para eso estamos los productores, Umehara-kun. Te digo, no te preocupes, te armo la agenda nuevamente. Descansá.  
-Gracias…

Ese sábado luego de la siestita de las 8 pm hasta las 1 am le había salido caro. Se había olvidado de quitarse los lentes de contacto después de leer algunas cosas, y cuando despertó, tenía los ojos secos y rojizos; intentó quitárselos mas la fuerza que tuvo que hacer fue demasiado y se lastimó la córnea de ambos ojos. Desesperado porque le dolía y porque no veía demasiado bien, llamó a su productor para tratar de encontrar la solución más rápida… y ella llegaría en 24 horas.

-Supongo que no es tan malo descansar por todo el domingo…

Así que, pensando de esa forma, se volvió a dormir a las 3 am de ese domingo.

* * *

-¿Y te dolió mucho?  
-Cuando me saqué el contacto izquierdo, con ese sentí que me arrancaba el ojo. Ahí supe que me quedaría ciego. –rió muy fuerte, probablemente pensando cuán afortunado era en ese momento porque aún podía ver bien a Kou, con el que estaban desayunando.

La mayoría de los domingos, Koutaro iba a darle una vuelta a su… ¿amigo? ¿pareja? ¿qué eran? Quizás eran dos personas que disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, simplemente. Pero había tensión.

De cualquier forma, Kou estaba sorprendido por el tono rojizo de sus ojos y la tremenda carcajada que había soltado ante la posibilidad de quedar ciego.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora vas a tener más cuidado… ¿verdad?  
-Sí, ahora sí, no creo volver a tener esta suerte.

Ambos jóvenes le dieron un sorbo de café a sus tazas, uno largo y profundo, casi en simultáneo.

-Che, Kou, este café está muy rico.  
-Gracias, lo preparé con menos azúcar.  
-Otra cosa, tampoco quiero quedar sin dientes…  
\- … si serás idiota…

No podían dejar de reírse, y si uno lo veía desde afuera seguramente diría que esa es la forma de coquetear que ellos tenían. Aunque lo negaran. Aunque simplemente dijeran "yo no coqueteo así".

-Una pregunta, Ume, ¿hasta dónde podés ver bien?  
-Bueno, -dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño,- por ejemplo, apenas puedo distinguir la forma de las pegatinas de la heladera desde aquí pero supongo que eso es porque me las conozco de memoria. Veamos…  
-¿Me podés ver a mí? –se acomodó en la silla para quedar bien frente a Ume.  
-No tan bien como quisiera… a ver, desde acá por ejemplo no te veo bien las cejas.  
-¿Y desde aquí? –tenía una parte de su cuerpo abalanzado sobre la mesa, tratando de acercarse.  
-Mejor, pero no te distingo bien la nariz.  
-¿Ahora? –la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima de la mesa y cada vez su nariz se acercaba más al rostro de Ume.  
-Mmm… -se notaba que estaba mintiendo, pero no sabía que Kou era tan crédulo- no te puedo ver los lunares…  
-Ume, estás re ciego igual… -se acercó y se dio cuenta que estaban a una distancia fácilmente medible con el ancho de tres dedos- … ¿ahora?

Meditó apenas, cerró sus ojos en un vano intento de refrescar su visión.

Era mentira; lo veía perfectamente a la distancia en la que se habían sentado, sin hacer ningún acercamiento. Entonces no entendía por qué había hecho todo eso, tal vez porque estaba aburrido (pero él nunca se aburría con Koutaro a su lado), tal vez porque quería hacerle una maldad (pero se sentía diferente de las maldades diarias), tal vez porque… quería probar algo, más para sí mismo que para Kou.

Mientras Koutaro soltaba la última sílaba de su pregunta, fue Ume el que se acercó esta vez y le dio un beso liviano, como de "permiso".

Kou se quedó helado en cuanto a acciones, pero su rostro mostraba el fuego de su interior.

-Sí, -se acomodó en el lugar, tomó algo de café- definitivamente esa es la distancia en la que veo bien.  
-Si serás… -se tapó con ambas manos su cara; ahora él quería quedar ciego de la vergüenza.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Amo su relación. Amo que se amen. Amo cómo Ume lo mira con esos grandes ojos que no ven bien.

Recuerdo que, en una entrevista y sesión de fotos del año 2015, cuando Ume debutaba con su protagónico en _Young Black Jack_ , la fotografía principal estaba en tan alta calidad que claramente se podían ver sus lentes de contacto y, con algo de imaginación, el resto del estudio y el fotógrafo. El efecto espejo era asombroso.

De cualquier forma, eso no fue lo que me inspiró a escribir esto jajajaja  
Probablemente me haya encontrado divagando despierta, pensando en ambos y la idea de los lentes tiene que haber nacido de esa forma.

Que tengan un buen día~


End file.
